


抓只雪兔当老婆（十一）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Relationships: 铁憨憨会疼人狼人贺天×炸毛怂萌雪兔莫关山
Series: 雪兔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 20





	抓只雪兔当老婆（十一）

第一次做俩人都没经验，但是出于雄性的天性，贺天便无师自通了，进去之前他掐掐莫关山脸，“不许哭，也不许喊疼，不许说停下，听到没?”莫关山眨巴眨巴眼睛，多少有点抵触和不自信，“哦……”  
贺天采取正面进入的方式，把莫关山的两条腿架在肩膀上，扶着自己的性器缓缓深入，莫关山一下子就红了眼眶，咬着手背哼哼，贺天不许他说疼，也不许哭，可是真的不舒服，贺天看着莫关山的样子，又瞥瞥他身下，莫关山一点也没有硬起来的意思，犯了愁，怜爱的俯下身吻吻怀里的小可怜，轻落下的吻似火，恣意蔓延，牙齿咬着莫关山的乳粒，轻轻吮着，发出令人面红耳赤的吸吮声，莫关山的胸很敏感，贺天一亲他就开始闷声哼哼，又觉得有点羞涩，所以就咬着嘴唇小声抽气，手插进贺天的黑发中，胡乱的抓着，头皮带来的微微刺痛让贺天更兴奋起来，对着莫关山的乳粒和乳晕开始无章法的啃咬，贺天看着莫关山的胸，又软又白，就让人想欺负，坏心眼的咬着乳粒往外抻，莫关山吓的绷直了身子，挺着胸脯，“别别……要咬下来了啊！”贺天突然松口，看乳肉回弹，乳尖还在摇晃着，“说，谁在干你?”性器缓缓探入，他还要让莫关山回答问题，下身开始慢悠悠的冲撞起来，“说话！不说话就把你这里咬下来”贺天用手指拨动那颗可怜的小红豆，莫关山吓的连忙摇头，他现在顾上就顾不得下，一颗心也不知道该担心哪里，听见贺天的话，他竟然不觉得这是个玩笑，哭唧唧说不出口  
“不说话?”贺天照着生殖腔的入口狠狠的顶，莫关山惊呼“嗯嗯嗯……哥哥，是哥哥……我…唔不舒服”

“嗯?”  
“那里不舒服……”  
“那你说怎么舒服，你自己感受一下”贺天退出后再次进入，速度很慢，感受着甬道嫩肉的包裹，像是夹道欢迎一般，随着心跳还在颤抖，里面狭窄闭塞，又软又湿。  
“我不要……你别这样了……”莫关山觉得还不如动起来好受，这样埋在体内，莫关山仿佛连贺天性器上凸起的血管都能感受到，眉心轻拧，脸上不断发热，像熟透了的红浆果。  
“怪不得你爱吃红浆果，你长得就像。”贺天调笑  
“你…稍微动一动”莫关山抬抬屁股，搂着贺天的肩膀，小巧的手指在肩头划着。  
“求我，说，哥哥请动一动。”  
“哼……”莫关山抬着屁股，本着自己动手，丰衣足食的谆谆教诲，他挺着腰开始自己缓缓的套动，没几下便累的不行，气喘吁吁，双眼迷离，肉嫩的红唇水光潋滟。  
“本事了啊…”贺天看着莫关山挺翘起来的性器，用那双带茧子的大手轻轻握住，抚过泌出透明液体的前段，开始快速的撸动，好整以暇的看着莫关山意乱情迷的样子，咬着莫关山膝盖侧面的软肉，另一只手在莫关山的肚脐周围画着圈，这一套下来，莫关山的感官腾空而起，含着唇瓣呜咽着，不是难受而是愉悦的，如丝如线，又轻又软。  
就在莫关山即将攀上巅峰前的一刻，贺天恰到好处的停下，把手上的透明粘液抹在莫关山唇上，看他不自主的舔舐，眼底闪过一丝邪恶，“手累了，不做了，睡觉。”尽管这样说，两只大掌却牢牢的禁锢住莫关山的皓腕。

“哥哥，求求你，动一动吧”莫关山哭出声，双腿在贺天腰侧难挨的磨着。“在哪动一动?”“下面……”“我听不懂。”

“在…我的小穴里！”豆大的泪珠从眼角滑落，贺天心满意足，掐着贺天的细腰，把他贴近自己，几次摆腰虚晃，要入不入，莫关山紧张的直吸气，却发觉贺天在耍他，刚想出言嗔怪，贺天却实打实的闯入，莫关山那张小嘴也只能发出一阵悠长尖细的声音了。  
贺天看他那反应实在忍不住想调戏一下，拿个枕头垫高他的腰，“你你你……你要干嘛……啊！”这下入的更深，有一点顶进了生殖腔，更加窄闭的甬道激的贺天脊椎过电，“我操……我拣着了个宝贝……”宝贝莫关山可不这么想，这一下逼的他眼泪哗的流了下来，这感觉更加陌生，有点疼，但比疼更多的是一种酸麻，“呜呜……”莫关山一把鼻涕一把泪的呜咽起来，贺天埋头冲撞，每一下都直顶花心，重复那种独一无二的舒爽，根本没注意莫关山的哭腔，以为他是撒娇，便更用力，直至莫关山哭声越来越大，贺天才惊讶的抬起头，“怎么了这是?”以为是太疼，贺天连忙停下动作俯身抱住莫关山，“哭什么啊，疼么?”莫关山眼泪鼻涕一起流，蹭的贺天颈窝又黏又湿，“奇怪……”“嗯?什么?我没听清……”莫关山口齿此刻已经不伶俐了，贺天是真没听清他的话，“奇怪……身体……”“哦哦，怎么奇怪?”贺天把枕头抽走，把莫关山的腰重新放回床上，“我想…呜呜……”莫关山摇摇头，“我想尿尿……一直想……”

贺天反应过来，笑了，“是不是很舒服，嗯?”下身开始浅浅的律动，“我不知道……”莫关山缓过点劲儿，脸红红的，又觉得丢人又羞涩，刚才还让人家动一动，真动了自己又……  
“毛毛我好爱你。”贺天吻着山神赐予他的礼物，手掌轻拍莫关山的背，这床上的功夫莫关山还得慢慢修炼呀……这稍微上点劲儿就哭了，太可爱

莫关山做到后面哭的力气都没有了，气息微弱的哀求着，“求求你了……我实在是……”贺天抓起莫关山的嫩手，往自己腹肌上摸，“全是你喷的…嗯?”见他不回应，便狠狠的掐了下屁股，“你别掐了…疼……”“你说，哥哥请s给我，说了就放过你！”贺天想借机扭转之前第一次的囧况，“不说就一直做，你别想吃饭睡觉了。”  
莫关山脑子浑浑噩噩的，听他这些离谱的威胁居然信以为真，可是他要自己说的话自己根本张不开口，只是小声的嘟囔，“嘀咕什么呢，大点声！”贺天弹了下还在绷直，却什么也泌不出的小莫仔，“你随便吧！你别管我死活了！”用词倒是硬，这语气哭哭啼啼就破了功，贺天亲亲莫关山的耳朵，快速激烈的律动了百十下，成功扳回局面。

寸头很快便被贺天“约谈”了。寸头长得个子不高，长相也很一般，但每每提起莫关山他都眼睛发亮，与贺天对视后又唯唯诺诺的眼神恍惚。“他让你买的?”“嗯……看他爱吃……”寸头几天前见到莫关山，看见他眼巴巴的看着见一吃红浆果，好可怜的，以为贺天虐待他，心里骂了贺天一百次。“他吃那个差点出生命危险，所以才不给他吃。”贺天敲敲寸头的脑门，“你倒是对他好，他让你干嘛就干嘛，那果子并不便宜啊”  
寸头搔搔后脑，“这点果子钱还是有的…”寸头不在乎贺天占着莫关山，他要求也不高，就是莫关山和他说说话就好。“以后离他远点，否则……”贺天没再继续说，可眼睛里威胁的意味却很强。  
“……”寸头迫于无奈，点点头。

寸头很听话，看见莫关山就绕道走，莫关山和他打了几次招呼，寸头也不回应，莫关山有点失望，转念一下肯定是贺天问他红浆果的事了，这下一个也吃不着了。“怎么啦小兔叽”见一从背后抱住莫关山，“怎么不开心?”莫关山抽抽鼻子，见一又吃红浆果了，他都闻见味了，唉……“贺天又欺负你了?”见一绕到莫关山身前，“他要是对你不好你可以趁雌兽保护协会的人来检查时告发他！” “那保护协会会把他怎么办了?”莫关山有点好奇，“把他的唧唧剁掉！”见一坏笑。“哎呀……”莫关山别过脸，对见一的冷笑话无奈的很，“我就是想吃点红浆果，你要是给不了我，你就别烦我了……”“诶?你不让寸头给你带吗?”见一可不敢给莫关山果子，怕贺天找上门来抹他脖子，出了个损人利己的招——找寸头。“被发现了，全都没收了……”“啧啧啧，你斗不过贺天的，真的……”见一摇摇头，一个傻乎乎的小兔子怎么斗得过一头大灰狼?

“毛毛，”莫关山听见贺天的声音从背后响起，迷茫的转过头，日头正落山，他身后干枯的树杈网住最后一抹夕阳，留夕阳给他小小的身子镀上一层金黄。莫关山的脸躲在暗影里，看不真切，“走！跟我结婚去！”贺天拎着一根红绳，手里提着几块腊肉。  
对着夕阳起誓，他会爱莫关山，永远。


End file.
